Despertar
by x Bonnie
Summary: AU.Sakura aunque le costase la vida lo tendría, Sasuke sólo la protegía de su letal secreto y de su hermano Itachi que en búsqueda de venganza, intentará arrebatarle lo que más quiere. SasuSaku, leve ItaSaku


Naruto no me pertenece, y Crónicas Vampíricas (Vampire Diaries) es de L. J. Smith.

Es una adaptación, si me falta tanta imaginación para hacer un fic que hago adaptaciones. Es que bueno, leí los libros y automáticamente pensé en SasuSaku. Va a ser lo más parecido posible, pero como las personalidades no quedan mucho pues, tendré que modificar algunos aspectos. Todo el crédito es de mi ídolo Lisa J. Smith. No he tenido tiempo para ver si hay un fic sobre este libro ya, pero si lo hay por favor díganme, se los agradeceré. Más adelante habrá NejiTen, y NaruHina.

* * *

><p>1<p>

_4 de septiembre._

_Querido diario: _

_Algo horrible va a suceder hoy._

_No sé por qué escribí eso. Es cosa de locos. No hay motivo alguno para que me sienta inquieta y todos para que sea feliz, pero…_

_Pero aquí estoy a las 5:30 de la mañana, despierta y asustada. No hago más que decirme que simplemente sucede que estoy confundida debido a la diferencia horaria entre Japón y aquí. Pero eso no explica por qué me siento tan asustada. Tan perdida._

_Anteayer, mientras mi tía Tsunade, Shizuka y yo regresábamos del aeropuerto en automóvil, tuve una sensación muy extraña. Cuando dimos vuelta en nuestra calle, pensé de repente: Mamá y papá nos están esperando en casa. Apuesto a que estarán en la entrada o en la sala de estar mirando por la ventana. Deben de haberme echado mucho de menos._

_Lo sé. Es cosa de locos._

_Pero incluso cuando vi la casa y la entrada vacía seguí sintiendo lo mismo. Subí corriendo los escalones y toqué con la aldaba. Y cuando la tía Tsunade abrió con su llave me precipité adentro y simplemente me quedé en el vestíbulo escuchando, esperando escuchar a mi mamá bajar por la escalera o a mi papá llamándome desde el estudio._

_En ese momento, la tía Tsunade soltó ruidosamente una maleta en el piso, detrás de mí, lanzó un enorme suspiro y dijo: "Estamos en casa". Shizuka rió. Y me invadió la sensación más horrible que he tenido jamás. Nunca me he sentido tan total y completamente perdida._

_Casa. Estoy en casa. ¿Por qué suena eso como una mentira?_

_Nací aquí, en Fell´s Church. Siempre he vivido en esta casa, siempre. Esta es mi recámara de toda la vida, conserva una leve marca de quemadura en las tablas del piso donde Ino y yo intentamos esconder unos cigarros cuando íbamos en quinto grado y estuvimos a punto de asfixiarnos. Puedo mirar desde la ventana el enorme árbol de membrillo por el que Naruto y los otros chavos se treparon para "colarse" en la pijamada que organicé por mi cumpleaños hace dos años. Esta es mi cama, mi silla, mi tocador._

_Pero en estos momentos todo me parece extraño, como si yo no perteneciera aquí. Soy yo la que está fuera de lugar. Y lo peor es que siento que hay algún lugar al que pertenezco, sólo que no logro encontrarlo._

_Ayer estaba demasiado cansada para ir a mi sesión de Orientación Escolar. Tenten recogió mi programa, pero no tuve ganas de hablar con ella por teléfono. La tía Tsunade les dijo a todos los que llamaban que tras el viaje padecía _jet lag_ y dormía, pero me observó durante la cena con una curiosa expresión en el rostro. _

_Tengo que ver a mi pandilla hoy, no obstante. Se supone que debemos encontrarnos en el estacionamiento antes de entrar a clases. ¿Estoy asustada por eso? ¿Les tengo miedo?_

Sakura Haruno dejó de escribir. Contempló fijamente la última línea que había redactado y luego negó con la cabeza, con la pluma apuntando hacia el pequeño libro con tapa de terciopelo azul. Después, con un gesto repentino, alzó la cabeza y arrojó pluma y libro contra el gran ventanal, donde rebotaron inofensivamente y aterrizaron sobre el tapizado asiento interior que estaba debajo de la ventana.

Todo era totalmente ridículo…

¿Desde cuándo ella, Sakura Haruno, había tenido miedo de reunirse con la gente? ¿Cuándo la había asustado algo?

Se puso de pie y, llena de coraje, introdujo los brazos en una bata de seda roja. Ni siquiera echó una ojeada al trabajado espejo victoriano que estaba sobre el tocador de madera de cerezo; sabía lo que vería.

Sakura Haruno, de suave cabello rosado, esbelta y fantástica, la que marcaba tendencias, la alumna de último curso de secundaria, la chica que todos los chavos deseaban y que todas las muchachas querían ser. La chica que justamente en aquellos momentos mostraba una cara de pocos amigos y tenía los labios apretados.

"Un baño caliente y un poco de café y me tranquilizaré" pensó. El ritual matutino de darse un baño y vestirse resultó relajante y se lo tomó con parsimonia, revisando los nuevos con juntos traídos de Tokio. Finalmente eligió un top rojo y short blanco de lino que le daban un aspecto muy atractivo. "Bastante apetitosa" pensó, y el espejo mostró una muchacha con una sonrisa inescrutable. Sus anteriores temores se habían desvanecido, olvidados.

— ¿Sakura? ¿Dónde estás? ¡Vas a llegar tarde a la escuela! —la voz ascendió débilmente desde abajo.

Sakura volvió a pasar el cepillo por su corta melena sedosa y la sujetó atrás con un listón de un rojo intenso. Luego agarró su mochila y descendió la escalera.

En la cocina, Shizuka, de cuatro años, comía cereal sentada a la mesa, y la tía Tsunade intentaba cocinar algo en la estufa.

La tía Tsunade era esa clase de mujer que siempre parecía vagamente despreocupada; tenía un rostro joven, aun para su edad, y un cabello rubio y lacio sujetado en dos coletas que caían por encima de su pecho. Sakura le hizo un gesto con la mano en símbolo de despedida.

— ¡Buenos días! Lamento no tener tiempo para desayunar.

—Pero, Sakura, no puedes salir así sin comer. Necesitas proteínas… en especial si no quieres continuar así de "delgada".

—Comeré algo antes de entrar a clases—respondió ella con el entrecejo fruncido, sabía perfectamente que se refería a que no era especialmente una mujer de curvas y que Tsunade se lo recordara constantemente le irritaba de sobremanera.

Depositó un beso en la rubia cabeza de Shizuka y se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

—Sakura…

—Y probablemente iré a casa de Hinata o Tenten después de clases, de modo que no me esperen para cenar. ¡Adiós!

Sakura ya estaba en la puerta principal. La cerró tras ella, cortando las distantes protestas de la tía Tsunade y se detuvo en la entrada de la casa.

Todas las malas sensaciones de la mañana volvieron a abalanzarse sobre ella. La ansiedad, el miedo. Y la certeza de que algo terrible estaba a punto de ocurrir.

La calle Maple estaba desierta. Las altas casas victorianas parecían extrañas y silenciosas, como si todas estuvieran vacías por dentro, como las casas de un set cinematográfico. Parecían vacías de gente, pero llenas de extrañas cosas vigilantes.

Eso era: algo la vigilaba. El cielo sobre su cabeza no era azul, sino lechoso y opaco, como un tazón gigante colocado boca abajo. El aire era sofocante, y Sakura tuvo la seguridad de que había ojos observándola.

Vio algo oscuro entre las ramas del viejo árbol de membrillo que estaba frente a la casa.

Era un cuervo, tan inmóvil como las hojas teñidas de amarillo que tenía alrededor. Y era la cosa que la observaba.

Intento decirse que era ridículo, pero en cierto modo lo sabía. Era el cuervo más grande que había visto nunca, gordo y brillante, con el arco iris destellando en sus plumas negras. Podía ver cada detalle con claridad: las ávidas garras oscuras, el afilado pico, el singular y centelleante ojo negro.

Estaba tan quieto que podía haber sido la figura en cera de un ave colocada allí. Pero mientras lo contemplaba fijamente, Sakura se sintió enrojecer poco a poco, el calor ascendiendo en oleadas por la garganta y las mejillas. Porque… la miraba a ella. La miraba del modo en que la miraban los chicos cuando llevaba traje de baño o una blusa muy fina. Como si la desvistiera con los ojos.

Antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía, ya había soltado la mochila y levantado una piedra de la entrada.

— ¡Fuera de aquí! —Dijo, y escuchó la temblorosa cólera de su propia voz—.¡Órale! ¡Vete! —con la última palabra, arrojó la piedra.

Hubo una explosión de hojas, pero el cuervo remontó el vuelo indemne. Las alas eran enormes y hacían tanto ruido como toda una bandada de cuervos. Sakura se agachó, repentinamente presa del pánico, cuando el ave aleteó por encima de su cabeza, alborotando sus cortos cabellos rosáceos con el viento producido por sus alas.

Pero volvió a remontar el vuelo abruptamente y describió un círculo, una silueta negra recortada en el cielo blanco como el papel. Luego, con un graznido ronco, giró y se marchó en dirección al bosque.

Sakura se irguió despacio, luego miró en derredor, cohibida. No podía creer lo que acababa de hacer. Pero ahora que el pájaro se había ido, el cielo volvía a parecer normal. Un leve viento agitó las hojas, y Sakura aspiró profundamente. Calle abajo, una puerta se abrió y varios niños salieron en tropel, riendo.

Sakura les sonrió y volvió a tomar aire, sintiendo que una sensación de alivio la inundaba igual que la luz solar. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpida? Era un día hermoso, que prometía mucho, y nada malo iba a suceder.

Nada malo iba a suceder, excepto que llegaría tarde a la escuela. Toda la pandilla estaría esperándola en el estacionamiento.

Lo que podría contarles a todos es que se había detenido para arrojarles piedras a un fisgón, se dijo, y casi soltó una risita divertida. Eso sí les daría algo en que pensar.

Sin dirigir siquiera una mirada atrás, al árbol de membrillo, empezó a caminar tan de prisa como pudo calle abajo.

….

El cuervo se abrió paso violentamente por entre la copa de un roble enorme, y la cabeza de Sasuke se alzó, de un modo reflejo. Cuando vio que no era más que un pájaro, se relajó.

Sus ojos descendieron hasta la figura flácida que tenía en sus manos, y permaneció inmutable, con el atractivo rostro inexpresivo. Habría cazado algo mayor que un conejo de haber sabido lo hambriento que estaba. Pero, claro, eso era precisamente lo que le enfurecía: no saber qué tan intensa sería el hambre, o que tendría que hacer para satisfacerla. Tenía suerte de haber matado sólo un conejo en esa ocasión.

Se puso de pie bajo los viejos robles, con la luz del sol filtrándose hasta su cabellera despeinada. Vestido con pantalón de mezclilla y playera, Sasuke Uchiha tenía todo el aspecto de ser un alumno normal y corriente de preparatoria.

No lo era.

Se había internado en lo más profundo del bosque, donde nadie podría verlo, para alimentarse, y en aquellos momentos se pasaba la lengua a conciencia por encías y labios, para asegurarse de que no había ninguna mancha en ellos. No quería correr riesgos. Ya iba a ser bastante difícil, de por sí, llevar a cabo aquella farsa.

Por un momento se preguntó, una vez más, si no debería dejarlo por la paz. Quizá debería regresar a Italia, de vuelta a su escondite. ¿Qué le hacía pensar que podía reincorporarse al mundo de la luz diurna?

Pero por más que le costase admitirlo, estaba cansado de vivir entre sombras. Estaba cansado de la oscuridad, y de las cosas que se escondían en ella. Sobre todo, estar cansado de estar solo.

No estaba seguro de por qué había escogido Fell's Church, en Virginia. Era una ciudad joven, según su criterio: los edificios más antiguos los habían levantado había sólo un siglo y medio. Pero los recuerdos y los fantasmas de la guerra de Secesión todavía vivían allí, tan reales como los supermercados y los restaurantes de comida rápida.

Sasuke apreciaba el respeto por el pasado y pensaba que podría llegar a adaptarse a la gente de Fell's Church. Y tal vez—sólo tal vez—podrían encontrar un lugar entre ella.

Jamás lo aceptarían por completo, por supuesto. Desde luego ese no era un aspecto que le importara demasiado. Sabía bien que no podía esperar eso. Jamás habría un lugar donde pudiera pertenecer por completo, donde pudieran coexistir los de su clase con los humanos.

Había renunciado a la oscuridad; había dejado atrás las sombras. Estaba borrando todos aquellos largos años y empezando otra vez, hoy.

Advirtió que todavía sostenía el conejo. Descuidadamente, lo depositó sobre el lecho de hojas secas de roble. A lo lejos, demasiado lejos para que el oído humano lo captara, reconoció los sonidos de un zorro.

"Apresúrate, camarada cazador—pensó con los frívolos ojos fijos en las hojas secas— te espera el desayuno".

Al colocarse la chamarra sobre los hombros, reparó en el cuervo que lo había perturbado antes. Seguía posado en el roble y parecía observarlo. Había algo que resultaba impropio en él.

Empezó a lanzar un pensamiento de sondeo en su dirección, para examinar al ave y se detuvo. No valía la pena utilizar los Poderes en un animal como aquel.

Moviéndose casi en silencio por entre las hojas y las ramitas secas, se encaminó hacia el límite del bosque. Su carro estaba estacionado allí. Miró hacia atrás una vez más y vio que el cuervo había abandonado las ramas y saltado sobre el conejo.

Había algo siniestro en el modo en que extendía las alas sobre el cuerpo blanco y flácido, algo siniestro y triunfal.

Si volvía a tropezarse con el ave, echaría una mirada en su mente, decidió. Por el momento, apartó los ojos negros de él y corrió a través del bosque, con expresión decidida. No quería llegar tarde a la preparatoria Robert E. Lee.


End file.
